


GIFSET: Chocolate Dogs

by Emergencytrap



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meeting, NSFW, Smut, chocolate dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: GIFSET: CHOCOLATE DOGS | Aiden (Blood & Chocolate) x Nigel (Charlie Countryman)for Cinn and Rainy, thanks for the inspiration my dears 😍❤️





	GIFSET: Chocolate Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts), [InsanelyWriteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
